Elsword Vs. Roy (Fire Emblem)
Elsword Vs. Roy is a request for UniVS, featuring Elsword and Fire Emblem. Connections Two teenage sword wielding boys who have red hair, capable of manipulating fire. Has a green haired archer (Wolt for Roy, Rena for Elsword) and a magic user who most likely have an interest in them (Aisha and Lilina). Both are strong-willed to never give up, hailing from kingdoms, they are both in search of precious gems. (The Fire Emblem For Roy and El for Elsword) Predictions Roymaster11 As this is my most wanted matchup, I feel I should start off. With great knowledge of these two i will go over on who beats who. From a casual standpoint this may look one sided by just looking at Elsword's skills. Like come on seriously he can just make a giant sword and slice Roy in half, but once you research them it's a different story. Elsword maybe more skilled being trained by Elesis his older sister and Raven. Raven, being the leader of the mercenaries and such gives Roy trouble, but that wouldn't really matter considering Roy has fought enemies like Zephiel and Idoun both of which are continental busters (Though Elsword did have a feat comparable to Zephiel and Idoun) and not to mention the Binding Blade which pretty much shook the very continent of Elibe. (Again Elsword did do something to match Roy) Elsword is more skilled whilst Roy is more strategic, but why is Roy more strategic exactly? He has defeated Bern, Etruria, Sacae and more while being OUTNUMBERED. This gives Roy a clear edge in intelligence considering he is a child prodigy in these things, he can easily find a way in beating Elsword even if he is more skilled. Now as for the speed department, they are pretty much even both dodging similar things, Elsword has dodged lasers, missiles and bullets, while Roy dodged arrows, ray of lights, lightning, and magic spells. Whilst arrows may not seem like it, dodging ray of lights sure does, and considering the lasers in Elsword may not be FTL, Roy takes this for dodging a ray of light. (But not exactly FTL). This means, Massively Hypersonic+ Elsword VS. At Least Massively Hypersonic+ possibly Sub-Relativistic Roy. Now you could say Elsword has far more skills than Roy, but are those really gonna affect the outcome? Not exactly, Roy has far more powerful skills (Atop of that he has hax) he can negate durability, attack nullification, heal himself while attack you with Sol and have resistance to magic and arrows. He most likely has more, while Elsword only has Magic, Fire Manipulation (One of them Roy has), and not so hax abilities. This makes the fight in Roy's favor once you go over their skills. Elsword: AP: Moon Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Moon level Roy: AP: Multi-Continent Level Speed: At Least Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Multi-Continent Level While Elsword maybe physically superior, Elsword has no means to take Roy's skills. (Durability Negation to note one), but Roy isn't looking pretty once this fight is over. Category:VS Debates Category:UniVS requests Category:Requests with Predictions